Many integrated circuits (ICs) in a given electronic device have different functions and can operate at different frequencies. Typically, all ICs and/or all parts of a given IC may receive a voltage potential that is substantially uniform. However, the market for consumer electronics is constantly improving. There is an increasing demand for circuit combinations that operate at increased speeds and consume less power to conserve battery-life, such as in wireless communication applications. As such, one manner of conserving power is adaptive voltage scaling (AVS) or dynamic voltage scaling (DVS), such that different ICs, or even different portions of a single IC, can operate with a voltage that is adaptively and dynamically optimized for application use while still maintain the necessary performance. Accordingly, power is conserved in the electronic device by not applying more than sufficient power for a given one or more of the ICs, according to the application use.